Lost
by Coffee Craft
Summary: May had to hand it to all the traveling she'd done in the past few years. She caught up to the person in no time, only to come to a shocking truth. 'Drew! Of all the... ' -CS


**Surprise, bitch(es).**

**I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I am on this site establishes that I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

What prompted her to travel to an unfamiliar region without the company of experienced trainers? Say, Ash and Brock? She may want to grow up, but she must not be doing it right. Leave it to her to get lost in Ilex Forest on her way to the next contest… if she has it bad enough, she might not make it in time to register for the contest. She knew the future wasn't going to be bright for her, at the rate she was going.

She needed a sign, something that would push her toward the right direction.

She swore to Mew she was going to girl up after this mishap, because this was the last straw for her. She wanted to mature and to not be influenced by other people, because look at what happened between her and Ash. Part of the reason why she needed to travel by herself…

She ambled further down the forest. The bushes rustled as she brushed past them. She noticed her surroundings becoming darker, and she could not tell if it was because of the density of the forest or because of the fact that it was starting to get late. It didn't matter anyway. It was starting to get dark, and that was going to make it easier for her to lose direction.

Where was that sign?

She paused to catch her breath, and then looked ahead of her. The path got darker and darker the more it stretched, and it intimidated her, but she had to be a big girl. She had to keep going. She was going to find a way out of this. Think positive!

She closed her eyes, breathed in, and then exhaled slowly. When she opened her eyes, though, she saw a faint figure walking down the same path she was. She wasn't able to tell if anyone was there earlier because of how dark it was, and because she wasn't looking carefully enough.

So Mew _was _listening!

If she could get close enough to the figure and follow it without being caught, she just might make it out of here in time. The person must know where they were going.

The person didn't look that far ahead. A quick sprint ought to do it…

_Okay… one, two, go!_

* * *

May had to hand it to all the traveling she'd done in the past few years. She caught up to the figure in no time, only to come to a shocking truth.

_Drew?! Of all the… ! _

She came this far, and she couldn't back out now. Drew was better than a complete stranger. This might be considered greater luck on her part, because Drew always knew what he was doing as much as she didn't like to admit it.

She started toward him, but still kept a good distance, and was careful not to make a sound. Her presence couldn't be that overwhelming, so he couldn't suspect being followed at all. The forest was so thick he probably wouldn't expect many trainers to even have made it as far as he did. Plus, there was nothing in her path thus far that could make a sound loud enough for him to hear, judging from the distance between them.

_Snap! _

She just had to say something.

May didn't need to look down to know that she stepped on a crunchy leaf, twig, or something. She quickly took cover behind a tree as soon as she saw Drew throw his head back to see what was behind him.

From where she was hiding, she saw him shrug it off and continue on his way.

She sighed in relief, propped herself off the tree, and continued to follow him. This time, being twice as careful.

* * *

_There it is! There's the exit! _

She mentally thanked Mew for allowing Drew to be her guide.

She realized something just then.

How was she going to keep him from noticing that she was following him once they were _out _of the forest?

She should have planned it out better.

Well, what did she have to lose?

"Hey, Drew!"

He turned around and she started running toward him.

"Fancy running into you here! Ready for the Goldenrod contest?"

"Of course," Drew said. "I think Harley and Soledad are already in the city waiting for us. Let's not keep them waiting longer."

May beamed. He didn't suspect a thing!

"Sounds like a plan! Come on, let's go!"

She began to charge toward the exit when Drew held her back.

Again, she just had to say something.

"Hold that thought," he said as he let her arm go. "You know, earlier back there I can't help thinking someone was following me."

May feigned innocence. "Oh, really? Well, this forest is crawling with tons of wild Pokémon living in the trees. It could have been that."

"Valid…" He said. "Or it was you."

All right, she totally underestimated him, which she should have known better to do, since this was _Drew_.

"Ha, _me_? Like I'd do something like that!"

"Actually, that really is something you'd do. Don't think I don't know how you are, May. I know you well enough."

"Uh…"

She blushed and looked away.

Drew was amused by her reaction, knowing him.

"Since we're here, we might as well go to Goldenrod together. You know, there's a place I wanted to check out after this contest. Ever heard of Greenfield?"

"Yeah, Ash went there once! I think he has relations with one of Professor Oak's students, Professor Hale? Maybe we can meet him!"

"Sure… but I'm really only looking forward to the scenery," he replied. "All right, after you, May. Next time, try not to come off as a stalker."

May waved him off.

"Right, right."

* * *

**There you have it. This was one of the prompts given to me by user(s) on Tumblr. Happy Holidays! **


End file.
